1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inspection method of an image displayed on a liquid crystal display for a TV, a liquid crystal display, a liquid crystal module, and an IC having the inspection method and in particular to those using OSD display unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a large number of TVs using a liquid crystal display as a display of a TV receiver have hit the consumer market. The TV liquid crystal display has a liquid crystal module. FIG. 5 is a schematic layout drawing of a liquid crystal module in a related art.
A liquid crystal module B shown in FIG. 5 has a timing controller 81, a liquid crystal panel LCP, a source driver SD for controlling the voltage of a source electrode attached to the liquid crystal panel LCP, and a gate driver GD for controlling the voltage of a gate electrode.
An external digital signal is input to the liquid crystal module B and is converted into a liquid crystal drive signal of the source driver SD and the gate driver GD in a timing controller 81 and the liquid crystal drive signal is input to the source driver SD and the gate driver GD for producing display on the liquid crystal panel LCP.
Broadcast signals of terrestrial TV broadcasts and satellite broadcasts are analog, and a signal conversion section 82 for converting the analog broadcast signal (composite signal, component signal, etc.,) into a digital signal for display in the liquid crystal module B is provided outside the liquid crystal module B.
In the configuration, the liquid crystal display requires the signal conversion section 82 in addition to the liquid crystal module B and the number of components increases. Then, a one-chip IC containing the timing controller 81 and the signal conversion section is proposed. FIG. 6 is a schematic layout drawing of a liquid crystal module having the one-chip IC.
A liquid crystal module C shown in FIG. 6 has the same liquid crystal panel, source driver, and gate driver as the liquid crystal module B shown in FIG. 5, denoted by the same reference numerals. The liquid crystal module C has a one-chip IC having a video processor 91 for converting an external input broadcast signal into a video signal, a scaling processor 92 for changing the video size, system, etc., a panel processor 93 for adjusting the video brightness, tint, etc., so as to match the display state of the liquid crystal panel LCP, and a timing controller 94 for converting the video signal into a drive timing signal for liquid crystal drive to be sent to the source driver SD and the gate driver GD and outputting the drive timing signal.
The video processor 91 includes a conversion section for converting an analog signal into a digital signal (not shown) and converts an external input signal into a digital signal and then converts the digital signal into a video signal. Thus, an analog broadcast signal can be input directly to the liquid crystal module C; the need for providing an external signal conversion section as in the liquid crystal module B shown in FIG. 5 is eliminated and the number of components can be suppressed and the structure can be simplified accordingly.
One example of a conventional liquid crystal module as described above is disclosed in JP-A-11-006987.